


Picnic Supplies

by IsysSkeeter



Series: one-shot [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry wanted was to shop for his camping trip things... all tom wanted was to persuade him to stay.<br/>Neither of them imagined what they would find in the picnic supplies section...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic Supplies

“I'm unsure if I enjoy this idea of letting you go camping.” His grey eyed, dark haired lover said yet again.

The green eyed, dark messy haired male rolled his eyes and entering the community store to buy the things he still needed for the camping he had been planning for over a month. Sometimes his lover could be really possessive.

“Honestly Tom. I asked if you wanted to come, you said no, so deal with it. I’ve been camping with the Weasleys for years, it became tradition so either you like it or not, I'm going!” he said stubbornly.

Tom huffed angrily but contained his retort. What was a good thing, seriously, inside a community store was the last place you would want to be while arguing with your lover, wither your gay or not. Harry knew that Tom didn’t like the Weasleys but Harry had been friends with them before Tom had even started to notice that Harry existed. Tom had always been the centre of the attention in classes, since pre-school. While Harry… he usually just stayed with Ron at the back trying to avoid his cousin’s attention. Until this day Harry had yet to understand when Tom had noticed him… or even why. He was anything noticeable, Tom was. Harry dared a look at his lover to notice the other teen’s eyes on him. They were always on him, as if Tom wanted to keep Harry just to himself. It was embarrassing and at the same time it was flirting. The two arrived the picnic supplies shelves so Harry could get the last things he needed for the camping when his eyes grew wide, his face going deep red not quite believing what was in there. Harry didn’t even dared to look at Tom, certainly his lover was starting to get wrong ideas and…

If Harry thought he couldn’t go redder he was mistaken as suddenly he found Tom grabbing one of the boxes of condoms and look at it.

“I think I'm going with you.” Tom stated and when Harry turned to him, surprised the teen showed the box and let it drop on Harry’s shopping cart. “Camping is starting to grow on me.” He added.

“Tom!” Harry screeched embarrassed and made a move to put the box back on the shelves but the dam teen stopped him and pushed the shopping cart to the next shelve.

“What else do we need?” he asked, not letting go of Harry’s hand from when he had grabbed it when Harry had tried to grab the box. Tom peeked a look at Harry and then ahead. “Maybe some lube, right?”

“We’re going camping, Tom! It not equals having… sex!” Harry whispered the last word, quite embarrassed.

“Don’t worry Harry, I'm certain our tent won’t move too much while the other will be asleep…” Tom argued amused making Harry go even redder at the thought of what he meant.

And wasn’t life a bitch for making him be looking forward for it?

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was based by this pic:
> 
>  


End file.
